CSI NY: My son, My problem
by Lohane Taaylor
Summary: Mac has his hands full with Danny. The Relationship Between Parent and Child. Warning: Discussion and discipline of adults. Do not like it? Do not read!
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: I hope everyone likes. And of course your opinion will really make my day better because from the reviews I could find you like it or not, or if I have something to be fixed, etc. **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI New York and its characters. I just borrowed then for this story.**

* * *

**NOTE: I know, I know. It´s a fanfiction so it´s just an imagination.**

* * *

**CSI NY**

**INTRODUTION:**

Mac Taylor and Stella Bonasera are married.  
Danny Messer is Daniel Taylor, better known as the son of Mac and Stella.  
They are like a family.

* * *

A few weeks ago Danny had behaved like a child, Mac became furious.  
Danny was worried about his father's reaction.  
Stella finally convinced Mac that a punishment would be better than a spanking.  
Mac decided that Danny have no money for a few days, but if was needing money all he needed was to ask..  
Danny accepted his punishment.  
He decided it best to go out to breathe fresh air. It was when he had a great idea ...


	2. Chapter 2

_Danny was still in trouble . He was angry because his father had taken all the money that was confusing walk without direction. But Mac knew the situation of his rebellious son and decided to follow him . Danny suddenly had an idea , he went into a store , started looking objects , picked up a porn magazine and put it under his shirt , he thought for a moment : What am I doing ? Stealing ? Mac do if you saw me stealing ? I do not care I'll take this magazine . "_

_When he was leaving the store the store owner ( Leroy ) noted that Danny was stealing , he grabbed her arm , Danny was about to protest when froze at the voice of Mac : _" Let the child , what he did? "

"He stole this magazine. These young people are like that."

_Mac thought for a minute: "I do not believe he stole. Danny could not do it."_

"Mac, he's lying. I did not do it." _Danny muttered._

"Forgive me, I did not understand what the boy did?" _Mac said._

"He stole this magazine. Need to teach him a lesson."

" One second .. " _Mac said._

_Mac took a deep breath and looked into the eyes of Danny_

" Daniel Messer Taylor , you stole this magazine? Just tell the truth ? " . _Mac looked calm ._  
" Yes dad, I stole . " _Danny said sadly ._  
" Okay" _Mac looked at Leroy :_ "I 'm sorry, I 'm very ashamed of my son , I can not believe he stole . "  
" This is a youth problem , surely he gets everything he wants. " _Leroy said_ .  
" You can leave it out on your own? "  
" How? I can not let him go. He stole . "  
" I know he will not steal again, I promise! Guy , trust me , he will remember what a good time and can not sit comfortably for this week . "  
" I see that you are a great man . " _Mac said goodbye to the old and came out dragging the child by the arm , when he finally stopped ._

_Mac shot:_ "What have you lost your mind?"

"I do not know I just ..."  
"Stop it Stop it If you want just magazines how to pay for them. I'm not interested in hearing your reasons for pleasure."  
"I'm sorry daddy"

"Come to Dinner SIX. I just want to be comfortable and be prepared to stay home this week.."

""Alright, I have no problem from of clean your bathrooms or anything so."

"We'll talk, just be there for SIX. Paragraph The Go Home Danny"

_Danny tried not to cry. He was honest with Mac and what the hell did he get it._ "Okay Mac. You. AFTER I see."

"Danny ..." _Mac waited._  
"Hi?"  
"You need money for anything?"  
"Well .. not! Flack and I'll take some wine"  
"So I see that you need money"  
"Come on Dad. Flack knows that I'm grounded. It will pay off!"  
"If you say so. I believe. Bye "  
"Bye!"

_Danny thought and thought about what the punishment would be, but have no luck so he has a glass of wine and relaxed. _  
_Mac was worried about what to do. Danny was very unwise. His father would have busted his ass if he ever did what Danny did that Danny would treat the same way._


	3. Chapter 3

Danny appeared to 18:00 . He hugged and kissed Stella when she opened the door " . Carry your bag to your room and go to the living room "  
" Yes ma'am ." Danny joked .  
When he came downstairs he went into the living room.  
" Hey Dad "

" Hello Danny "  
" So what is my punishment ? "

"Punishment? What is he talking about the Mac? ," said Stella.  
" He did something very serious today. "  
" You did what? " Stella turned to yell at Danny .  
"Sorry mom, I had no money and stole a magazine , but I would return and pay the magazine when I had money .. but ... "

Stella didn ' t waste any more words on the subject , she grabbed Danny 's arm and struck him once. " This is not an acceptable answer Daniel Messer Taylor . She said she hit him again.

" Yes Mom , I'm sorry . " Danny said in shock that Stella just struck twice.

" Dinner is ready . Let's eat. " She said and left the room .

" What the hell was that? " Danny asked rubbing her back .

"I think Mom is a little upset "

" What? Wow , she sure hits hard . "

" Imagine if she knew it was porn magazine "

" Please do not tell her . "  
. " Come on, she's already mad, let's not keep her waiting.

. " " I agree "

* * *

"Oh well, " Danny laughed surprised he shouted : " So? "

" I'll hit you Danny . This is your punishment. " Mac announced.

" What? "

" Listen Danny , when I screwed up , my father always took me over his knee and beat me . You deserve to be punished. I care about you son, and I decided to treat him as my father would have treated me . You just do not think about things. This will help you think about next time . 'll hurt , but it will not be so bad . "

Danny said nothing . Mac grabbed his shoulder and shook : He is the son okay? .

" Yes , sir "

"Are you sure ? " .

" Yes , sir "

" You need not call me Mr. Danny . Nothing has changed . "

" . Everything changed . How can says you have nothing? "

" You do not have to call me something different . How do you feel about what I said ? "

"I feel the same way. But I disappoint you and Stella . "

" Well , you're stuck with us . " Danny Mac surprised and grabbed him and hugged him . Mac was shocked but hugged him back .

"Sorry dad" Danny whispered .

Mac pushed back to Danny that he was looking in the eye . "No apology is necessary. "

" Okay , what do we do now? "

" Well , you'll get ready for bed and go to your room and wait for me . "  
"This will be bad , right? "  
" Yes , I will not lie. Going to be painful, but you will be forgiven . Then we can move past this and put it behind us . I want you in the corner for 30 minutes okay? "  
" You really want me to stand in the corner like a naughty child ? "  
" Yes "  
" Okay "

While he was in the corner , he thought about the fact that he was about to be beaten . He became more and more nervous the longer he stayed there . He began to tremble when she heard footsteps on the stairs Mac . As Mac knocked on the door , he had to find his voice and said , "Come . "

Mac came in, sat on the bed and said . " Okay Danny , come here "

Danny came and stood in front of the Mac feeling like a naughty schoolgirl . Mac grabbed Danny 's arm and helped him on the knee

" Why are you about to be spanked Danny ? "

" Because I stole a magazine and disappointed you and Stella "

" Why am I upset about it ? "

" Because we're a family ."

"Correct . 'm Going to use my hand and let him keep his pants up. Continue this behavior , and I can use my belt and you can lose your pajamas . Am I clear ? "

" Yes , sir . "

" Ok , I will judge you based on your reactions . "

"Alright Mac, I trust you." He raised his hand and began its first round of spankings.

*SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK,SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK *

"I feel like a baby."

Danny tried not to be a baby, but this hurt worse than he thought it would be, the tears began to fall. Mac noticed calm crying and said, "It's okay to cry son... is part of it."

* SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, Mac continuou. Danny gave his first cry. *SMACK, SMACK, *SMACK, SMACK, Owwwww ... SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK Okayyyy ... , SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK Stoooop D-Dad, SMACK, SMACK pleaseeee, SMACK, SMACK not ... P-Please.

He cried.

Mac raised his right leg and began to pepper Danny backside.

* SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, "Ouch!" SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK * "Ouch!" SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK *

Danny began to cry sobbing.

"You better not steal again." * SMACK, SMACK * "If you do not follow the rules" * SMACK, SMACK * "you will be here again" * SMACK, SMACK *

"S-sorry!" * SMACK, SMACK * "Ouch!" * SMACK, SMACK * "Do not p-please, please, d-daddy." * SMACK, SMACK * "I Do not w-OW!'m Not!" * SMACK, SMACK *

"You" * SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK * "understand?" * SMACK, SMACK * Owwwwww ... * SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK * you understand me? * SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK * "Yessssss, I understand."

Mac gave him hard swats finished beating. " Okay Danny , eventually . 's All done . " Mac said rubbing up and down the column Danny .

" That ... really ... hurt ... daddy! " Danny cried .  
Mac helped Danny in his arms like a baby . He grabbed Danny in an intense embrace. Danny sank into the arms of Mac

"I'm sorry . I will not steal again. "  
" The only thing I want you to know is that from now on , if and when you mess up or stumble , Stella and I will be here to pick you up and set you back on track. "  
" Yes , we will . " Stella said as she entered and joined his men in an embrace .  
Mac smiled . He knew that Stella was standing right outside the door waiting to run and hug Danny .  
Danny heard her voice and turned to throw herself into his arms and accept their comfort too and say:" I'm sorry ? I did not want to upset you ."

"Baby , Which is the mother who does not forgive his son ?" Stella said .

"Love you !" Danny muttered .

" I know, I love you , baby ! " Stella said .

Mac finished by saying : "And me... I love you , I am very happy to have my family here !"


End file.
